


Reconciliation

by DillsM



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillsM/pseuds/DillsM
Summary: After a long tiring day, all Mew want is to sleep and rest but with all the noises Gulf was making, it quickly explodes into an argument. With full of regrets, find out how they reconcile with each other.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	Reconciliation

It is 1 am when Mew finally returned back to his and Gulf’s shared condo. He is utterly exhausted from today’s schedule. He loves his job but sometimes it drains him and he needs to properly recharge himself to fully function the next day. Dragging his tired legs, all he wants now is a nice warm shower and go straight to bed.

When entering the front door, he is welcomed by Gulf’s loud cheer. The younger is playing Fifa on his PS4, not realising that his boyfriend has returned home. Usually, this sight would break a smile on Mew’s face, however, today was exceptional. He is deadly tired that even the slightest sound annoys him. He let out a sigh and walks up to the younger and ruffles his hair.

“Oh, Phi! You’re home” the younger smiles as he paused his game. “How was your schedule today?” he asked as he pulls the elder to sit beside him.

“Tiring. Why are you still awake? We have a morning schedule tomorrow. Go to bed”

“I’ll sleep soon. I just want to play a couple more rounds and I’ll be done. You can go to sleep first”

“Gulf” with Mew’s current tone, he is clearly against the idea. He didn’t like the fact that his boyfriend rather spends his time on games than to rest. They are both equally busy, so resting is essential to ensure good health.

“Please Phi, I promise I won’t take that long. Just a few more rounds, please” the younger pleads.

Mew looks at him and shakes his head. He knows how stubborn Gulf is and there is no way he could convince the younger otherwise. “Fine, but promise me that you’ll go to bed soon. Three rounds, MAX. Not more than that, promise?” he said sternly.

“Promise” the younger beamed.

“I’m going to shower and go to bed first. I’m beat” Mew said as he kisses the younger’s forehead. “Good night, Tua Aeng”

“Good night, P’Mew. Rest well” 

—

After a nice warm shower, Mew is finally in bed ready to drift himself to sleep and it didn’t take long as 2 minutes later, he is in his dreamland. However, the sleep didn’t last long as 30 minutes later, a loud cheer is heard and it immediately woke Mew up.

“YESSS!!!” the loud noise was heard from the living room.

Mew is livid. When he thought he could finally rest, someone had to disturb his slumber. Headache arises from the sudden awakening. He gets off the bed and stomp to the living room. With anger clouding his brain, he went straight to the TV, shocking the younger and unplug it.

“Phi, what are you doing??? I was in the middle of a game!” Gulf is shocked. He didn’t see that coming and annoyance quickly build in him.

“Sleep. NOW.” The elder said, not giving any space for arguments. His eyes feel heavy and he really has no mood to quarrel. He just wants to have a peaceful sleep.

“You can’t just walk in here and unplug the TV. I was playing” Gulf is extremely irritated but seeing how tired the elder is, he kept his tone neutral, not wanting to snap Mew.

“Gulf, please, let’s go to bed,” Mew said more of a command than a suggestion.

“But phi-“

“Bed, Gulf” the elder said sternly.

“No, I want to-“

“Now” Mew’s patience is running thin.

“But you promised me that I-“

“FOR FUCK SAKE GULF CAN YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE?! YOU’RE NOT THE ONLY PERSON LIVING IN THIS CONDO. YOU’RE SO LOUD WHEN YOU KNOW HOW TIRED I AM. PLEASE BE CONSIDERATE!” Mew snapped. He sounded harsher than he wished to be.

“DON’T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT!” Gulf shouts back. He seems angry but deep down, he is hurt. He grew up in a soft-spoken household and he wasn’t used to being yelled at. To him, if his own parents don’t raise their voice at him, then no one should.

“Look, I am not here to argue. Can we just go to bed please? I’m really tired”. The elder begged, hoping that Gulf would let this one slide.

“Fine. Let’s sleep then” Gulf said as he walks to the opposite direction of their bedroom.

“Where are you going?”

“Guest room” the answer given by the younger was short and simple. He is clearly sulking.

Mew pulls him by his sleeves, “Why? Why don’t you want to sleep in our room?”

“Because I don’t want to be anywhere near you right now” the younger yanks his hand away and slams the guest room door.

Mew frustratedly massage his temple. As much as he wants to reconcile, he knew that both of them are currently not in the right mind and it might escalate to something big if they try to talk it out. He stares at the door, takes a deep breath and slowly walks away. They both needed space to calm down. 

—-

Mew woke up to his alarm ringing. He gets up groggily and yawns as he takes his phone to turn the alarm off. It is currently 8 am. Although he and Gulf didn’t have to leave the condo till 10 am, he is determined to reconcile with the younger before their morning schedule. He feels extremely bad for what he did. He knew the younger was hurt and he hates being the cause of it. Mew knew he is hot-tempered but with Gulf, he tries to control it as best as he can but sometimes, it is out of his reach. He would explode without realising and ended up regretting.

He walks into the kitchen and decides to prepare breakfast in bed for his boyfriend. Not being the best at cooking, he will try his very best to make something to satisfy the younger’s morning hunger. Lucky for him, Gulf does not eat much and like anything complex in the morning so he didn’t need to prepare much. He grabs what is needed and a few minutes later a simple plate of creamy scrambled eggs on toasted brioche with bacon on the side is ready. He put the plate on a tray and walks to the guest room.

As he opens the door, he quietly walks in and places the tray on the side table. The younger is still sleeping. A frown break on Mew’s face when he saw Gulf is sleeping with his eyebrows furrowed. It makes him sad because he only does that when he goes to sleep feeling stressed or sad. Mew slowly slide into the sheets and hugs his boyfriend from behind. Enjoying the warmth he misses from last night. The sudden movement woke the younger up. 

“P’Mew?” Gulf said, voice hoarse.

“Good morning, Tua Aeng” Mew said as he nuzzles his head at the back of Gulf’s neck, gently kissing it. 

“What time is it?” The younger mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“It’s 8.30 am now. Wake up. I made you breakfast”

The younger slowly sits up and looks down; avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend. “Look, P’Mew I’m sorry for last night. It was inconsiderate of me to be so loud when I know you’re sleeping” Gulf is currently twiddling his fingers as he apologised. 

Mew shakes his head. “I should be the one that needs to apologise, Gulf. Maybe you were a bit inconsiderate but I didn’t have the rights to yell at you. I did it despite knowing how much you hated it. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. I don’t like to see you sad” Mew said as took the younger’s hand and softly caress it with his thumb.

“I don’t like it” Gulf suddenly said.

“Don’t like what Tua Aeng?”

“Sleeping without you by my side” the words that left the younger’s mouth made Mew’s heart swell. He pulls the younger into his arms as Gulf rest his head on the crook of his neck. 

“I’m here now. I’ll keep you warm tonight. I’m not going anywhere” he said rubbing the younger’s back.

“Forever?” 

Mew never believed in forever. To him, everything will eventually end but right now, he never wants their love to end. He truly cherishes the person in his arm. Meeting Gulf was fate and he is never letting him go.

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a oneshot that I wrote at 5 am because I couldn't sleep. Hope you guys enjoy the short story and please leave a kudos if you do :)
> 
> Also, please recommend an au prompt for my next oneshot. I'll write it if I find it interesting. Thank you!


End file.
